


Мой брат, мой друг

by 006_stkglm



Series: Niijikiwe [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Were-Creatures, non actors, were-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий летний вечер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой брат, мой друг

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Происходит в той же вселенной, что и [Мой ласковый и нежный зверь](http://stkglm006.diary.ru/p203409427.htm?oam#more2) и [Доброй охоты](http://stkglm006.diary.ru/p206504699.htm?oam#more1)  
> 2) Оборотнический цикл берется на трое лунных суток: целиком от того, как Луна входит в фазу полнолуния и до того момента, как начинает убывать.  
> 3) [Национальный парк Вуд-Баффало](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%B4-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE_%28%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%29)  
> 4) аwibaa - тихо, спокойно  
> niijikiwe - мой брат, мой друг (язык [индейцев Оджибве](http://weshki.atwebpages.com/rus/oj_dict.html))  
> 5) написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа (diary.ru)

Лето в Вуд-Баффало выдалось на редкость непостоянным. В начале июня на две недели кряду зарядили дожди. Ручьи превратились в шумные мутные речушки; поляны, где до того под ногами лишь слегка пружинила влажная земля, в болотца. Отсыревшие во время обходов участка вещи, даже развешанные над раскочегаренной печкой, сохли с трудом. От непрестанного шума барабанящего по крыше дождя Грэм зевал, кажется, сутки напролет, и Ричард, добродушно ворча, что мишкам еще рановато в спячку, брал переговоры с Джоном на себя. Благо, их сосед, выходя на связь, большую часть времени просто матерился: из-за бобровой плотины на севере его участка здорово подтопило расчищенные для выкорма вапити луга.

Июль, наоборот, принес с собой удушливую, сухую жару. Днем температура поднималась выше ста по Фаренгейту, раскаленный воздух обжигал легкие. С пешеходной тропы на севере парка пришлось снимать группу туристов из-за теплового удара, который получили сразу несколько участников перехода. Ричард, уходя к разбросанным по району метеостанциям, клал в рюкзак плотные зимние перчатки: по-другому прикоснуться к раскаленным металлическим поверхностям всех эти баро- термо- гигро- психро- и прочих «метров» было физически невозможно, а из Форт-Смит каждые пару дней запрашивали обновленную карту зон повышенной пожароопасности.

К середине месяца у них полетел насос. Вообще, всю технику на территории лесничества Грэм мог починить ночью с завязанными глазами, но, как назло, проблема заключалась в лопнувшем надвое по шву шланге. Запаса не оказалось, а на склейке большой напор он дольше нескольких минут не выдерживал. В Форт-Смит без возражений добавили к обычному набору продуктов, батарей, прессы, dvd-дисков и баллонов с газом сорок футов гофрированного шланга, но на вопрос «когда?» диспетчер только вздохнул: «я вас поставлю в приоритетные вылеты, но — сами же понимаете…». Грэм чертыхнулся, отключаясь. Он понимал. Расписание вертушек перекроили в связи с жаркой погодой, и вся техника сейчас наверняка была занята на патрулировании.

— Ну и как? — поинтересовался Ричард, выходя из спальни. Его босые ноги мягко прошлепали по полу. Старая простыня, которую он придерживал у груди, волочилась следом на манер мантии. Шел третий час пополудни, солнце нещадно било в занавешенные окна, но они оба нутром чуяли, как неразличимая за зыбким маревом раскаленного воздуха, спелым яблоком наливается в вышине полная луна.

— Как и ожидалось, — Грэм перевел рацию в спящий режим, проверив по привычке заряд аккумулятора, — как только — так сразу.  
Ричард насмешливо фыркнул, пристально оглядел просторный холл, убрал ботинки, задвинул лавку подальше под стол и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, уселся на пол в центре комнаты. Движение, которым он склонил голову набок, выглядело совершенно по-волчьи:  
— Присоединишься?  
— В такую жару? Я-то могу, но наверняка кончится тем, что мы заляжем в болотце за осинником, и не сдвинемся с места до ночи, даже если ты будешь скакать у нас на голове, — усмехнулся Грэм, вытирая блестевшую от пота лысину. Медведь внутри согласно заворчал, наполняя их голову образами еще зеленой в эту пору морошки, лопающейся на языке яркими вспышками кисловатого сока, нежных побегов сочной травы, прохладного мяса маленьких лягушек, которых можно было ловить одним движением языка, и прочих вкусных вещей, какими изобиловало болото.

— Лентяй.  
— Имей снисхождение. — Грэм зашел ему за спину и опустился на корточки, положив руки на напряженные плечи. — Я на десять лет старше тебя и в пять раз тяжелей.  
— Особенно на подъем, — Ричард сверкнул через плечо короткой улыбкой и испустил долгий вздох, пригибая голову и подставляя его рукам загривок и шею. Грэм медленно провел ладонями по широким плечам и ровной линии позвонков, чувствуя, как мышца за мышцей Ричард заставляет себя расслабиться. Простыня сползла на бедра: оборачиваться нагим Ричард все еще стеснялся. Грэм не считал это проблемой, а медведь находил выпутывание обернувшегося пары из складок ткани таким же забавным, как первые движения лысыхслепыхмокрыхтеплыхноворожденных медвежат.

Ричард рывком нагнулся вперед, упираясь руками в пол, и задышал чаще. Выступающие под кожей позвонки дрогнули и заскрипели, смещаясь. Хруст меняющих форму ребер походил на звук, с которым по осени ломались на болотах стебли тростника. Медведь глухо заворочался у Грэма внутри.  
— Аwibaa, — успокаивающе проговорил он и паре, и своему собственному зверю. Язык его предков на них обоих действовал лучше английского, — awibaa. Просто выдохни. Пусть приходит.

Ричард рвано втянул горячий воздух. Все его тело словно вибрировало. Грэм осторожно убрал ладони: во время трансформации лишние прикосновения были небезопасны. Короткий резкий выдох умер, не родившись, в спазме стремительно перестраивающихся мышц горла, глухом хрусте костей и щелчках выворачиваемых суставов. Тело его пары менялось все, сразу, и так стремительно, что глаз не успевал отслеживать трансформацию целиком. В одно мгновение перед Грэмом было еще человеческое, хотя и немыслимым образом деформированное тело, а в следующее лениво встряхивался, словно проснувшись от долгого сна, большой черный волк с рыжими подпалинами. Холодный мокрый нос ткнулся Грэму в ладонь.

— Привет, niijikiwe. — Грэм сгреб его голову и от души почесал за ушами. Зверь переступил передними лапами и затих, прикрыв светлые глаза, вывалив язык и дергая хвостом из стороны в сторону. — Хороший мальчик, хороший.  
Грэм запустил пальцы в густой мех, сжал кожу на холке, потянул сначала на себя, потом назад к хвосту, чувствуя, как шкура ходит по сильным ребрам. Зверь задышал чаще, вывернулся из-под его рук, покрутился на месте, втягивая носом теплый воздух и, подняв голову, коротко фыркнул.

— Пить. Понял, сейчас.

Волк лакал долго и жадно. Грэм поднял с пола простыню, с трудом утрамбовал ее в забитый под завязку бак для стирки и от души понадеялся, что вертушки ждать придется не слишком долго: чистое белье стремительно заканчивалось.

— Пойдешь гулять, niijikiwe? — спросил он, когда волк, облизываясь, оторвал от миски морду. Шерсть на горле и нижней челюсти слиплась мокрыми иголками, на кончиках усов еще кое-где дрожали капли. Ответом Грэму послужил совершенно по-ричардовски скептичный взгляд. Зверь встряхнулся, принюхался, деловито протрусил мимо него и, остановившись у двери в подсобку, поскребся лапой. Внутри хранились разные мелочи по хозяйству и стоял большой бак — туда накачивали воду прежде, чем она попадала в нагреватели, а потому почти всегда было прохладно.  
— Хитрец, — хмыкнул Грэм, откидывая щеколду.

Ричард скользнул внутрь, деловито обнюхал нижние полки, сунул нос в коробку с запасами стирального порошка, чихнул, звонко ударился затылком о полку выше, рыкнул на нее для порядка и улегся на полу, привалившись к прохладному боку емкости с водой. Он сладко зевнул, оскалив внушительных размеров розовую пасть, уронил морду на лапы и прикрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что в ближайшие несколько часов не тронется с места. Возле мокрого черного носа плясали потревоженные дыханием пылинки. Нахлобучивая на голову старую камуфляжного цвета панаму и выходя под палящее солнце, Грэм искренне ему позавидовал.

В лесничестве всегда находилось, чем заняться: скосить траву под кустами смородины, чтоб не мешала спеть ягоде на нижних ветках, вычистить поверхности многочисленных солнечных батарей и водостоки заодно, собрать накопившийся мусор в железную бочку на задворках огороженной территории, закопать пережженные консервные банки, поворошить разложенные на просушку травы. День проходил в сотнях мелких забот, которые невозможно было переделать раз и навсегда. Дневная жара спадала медленно и неохотно, как остывала бы по рассеянности оставленная на горячей печи сковорода. Грэм основательно умаялся, но все равно продолжал бродить от дома к подсобке, оттуда к ручью и обратно, прибирая ведра, грабли и прочий инструмент. Ночью Ричард непременно захочет побегать, и случалось, что волк, заигравшись, забывал об осторожности.

Заалевший диск солнца коснулся огненным краем верхушек высоких елей на западе. Участок был прибран, двери построек закрыты и надежно заперты на ночь. Грэм остановился у крыльца, с хрустом расправил уставшие плечи, отер панамой мокрое от пота лицо и нагнулся, проверяя оставленные с утра на самом солнцепеке ведра. Вода прогрелась почти до самого дна. Довольно фыркнув в усы, Грэм потащил с плеч промокшую от пота под мышками и на спине рубашку. Солнце коснулось его загоревших плеч усталым поцелуем. Грэм поставил ведро на приземистую сосновую колоду, с наслаждением погрузил руки в воду и принялся мыться, поливая себя из сложенных ладоней и отфыркиваясь, когда прохладные струи попадали в нос и уши. Вода стекала по спине и груди, попадая под ремень, щекотала завитки волос внизу живота и впитывалась в заросшую мягкой травой землю под босыми — ботинки с носками он снял и бросил проветриваться на крыльце — ногами.

Последние полведра Грэм на себя попросту опрокинул: на дне вода была почти по колодезному студеной и, прокатившись по телу маленьким сверкающим водопадом, на миг ослепила, оглушила, обожгла распаленную солнцем кожу, заставила резвей бежать по жилам кровь и чаще стучать сердце. Он вытряс воду из ушей, выжал окладистую бороду и, обтерев лицо рубашкой, неторопливо поднялся на крыльцо. В доме царила приятная прохлада. Косые лучи заходящего солнца вспыхивали радужными искрами в гранях стоявшего на подоконнике графина с метелками незатейливых полевых цветов, золотили доски вышорканого пола. Холодильник бодро затарахтел, стоило открыть дверь морозильной камеры. Грэм стукнул о столешницу помятой алюминиевой формой для льда — вкладыш, позволяющий воде замерзать красивыми кубиками, давно потерялся — бросил пару кусков в оставленную с обеда кружку с чаем и полез вниз. Заботливо расставленные Ричардом по алфавиту штабеля консервных банок на полках приветствовали его разноцветными этикетками. Он сморщил лоб, прикидывая, что можно по-быстрому сообразить на ужин, вздохнул и захлопнул дверцу. Стоять у плиты в такую жару не хотелось. Холодильник, порокотав еще пару секунд, затих. Грэм заглянул в кладовку — волк дернул ухом, но не проснулся — снова вышел на улицу и сел на крыльцо, со вздохом вытянув длинные ноги.

Горячие доски крыльца приятным теплом согревали уставшие мышцы. Наброшенная рубашка медленно сохла на плечах. Неторопливо прихлебывая холодный чай, Грэм вполуха вслушивался в звуки угасающего дня. Шелестел, перескакивая с камня на камень, говорливый ручей, на опушке перекликались неугомонные пичуги, где-то совсем далеко за темной стеной деревьев щелкнула, остывая после дневной жары, высохшая ветка. Огромный раскаленный диск солнца, наполовину скрывшийся за деревьями, окрасил сочную зелень леса теплыми оттенками багрянца и охры. На севере, в прозрачной медленно густеющей синеве вечернего неба, постепенно проявлялся тонкий серебристый лепесток полной луны.

Негромко хлопнула приоткрывшаяся дверь: Ричард давно приноровился управляться с ними, наваливаясь всем весом или подцепляя длинными когтями изнутри. Выйдя наружу, волк неспешно потянулся, распластавшись по крыльцу передними лапами и грудью и вытянув хвост в напряженную струну. Встряхнувшись, он мазнул Грэма по щеке горячим языком и, легко перемахнув через его вытянутые ноги, сбежал с крыльца, неторопливой трусцой пересек поляну и нырнул в заросли дикой смородины, следовавшие за изгибами ручья, пересекавшего огороженный участок лесничества. Дрогнула ненароком задетая им по пути ветка, громко всплеснула вода, когда он забрел в ручей всеми четырьмя лапами. Несколько минут было тихо, только кончики настороженно поднятых ушей шевелились над зелеными шапками смородиновых листьев.

Живот Грэма требовательно заурчал. Медведь мечтательно представил кисло-сладкий вкус больших рыжих муравьев, слизываемых прямо с лапы. Грэм тряхнул головой, отлип от поддерживающего навес над крыльцом столба и выпрямился, спустив босые ноги на ступени. Солнце опускалось все ниже, в тени от дома стало зябко, словно и не было изнуряющей дневной жары. Он поставил кружку, и принялся натягивать носки и ботинки обратно. У невысокого забора, ограждающего территорию лесничества, зашелестели кусты. Вынырнувший из них волк потрусил к ближайшему потемневшему от времени до почти серого цвета столбу и деловито задрал лапу, блаженно прикрыв светлые глаза. В пересекавших поляну косых лучах заходящего солнца его темная шуба вспыхнула багряными искрами.

Закончив, волк обнюхал поставленную метку и потрусил вдоль ограждения, втягивая ноздрями доносившиеся запахи. Забежав в тень хозяйственных построек, он поднырнул под нижние перекладины рельсового забора и, забирая в сторону раскинувшихся за лесничеством лугов, быстро скрылся из виду. Грэм вздохнул. Медведя тянуло обернуться, забраться в самую глухую чащу, куда не просачивались яркие солнечные лучи, найти чем поживиться — благо в середине июля съедобные для гризли растения и насекомые встречались буквально под каждым кустом — найти пару и вывалять его в густой траве, вылизать от кончиков чутких ушей до мягкого рыжего подбрюшья и беспокойного хвоста. Но волк мог бегать всю ночь и вернуться уставшим и сытым уже под утро, а у Грэма было лесничество, пожароопасная обстановка и стоящий на ушах по поводу нее Форт-Смит. И еще Джон, которому как минимум раз в сутки требовалось повышенное внима… В глубине дома скрипнула знакомыми позывными рация.

Вода с залитых во время июньских дождей лугов для выкорма вапити сошла, но трава успела подгнить у корней, и теперь стремительно засыхала. Джон уже даже не матерился. Грэм машинально поддакивал, сочувствовал и советовал, что мог, не отрываясь от мытья оставшейся с обеда посуды и чистки немного полежавшей, а потому дрябловатой картошки. Консервы можно было кинуть на сковороду в последнюю очередь, но между свиными и говяжьими Грэм еще не выбрал. Входная дверь была открыта. За мелким плетением потемневшей от времени противомоскитной сетки было видно, как на широкой поляне перед домом гаснут последние слабые отсветы заходящего солнца. Джон отключился — ему пора было кормить собак. В наступившей тишине откуда-то издалека отчетливо донесся быстро оборвавшийся крик потревоженной птицы.

Масло зашипело на разогревшейся сковороде. Сиреневые сумерки прилипли к запотевшим окнам. Грэм щелкнул выключателем: над дверью на крыльце вспыхнули фонари с резными узорчатыми абажурами из жестяных банок из-под консервированных абрикосов. Он как раз кромсал картошку крупными кубиками — пополам и еще раз пополам, когда по крыльцу мягко процокали когти и, подпихнув носом сетчатую дверь, в образовавшуюся щель протиснулся Ричард. Жизнерадостная черная морда была уделана в птичьем пуху, за ухом болталось, зацепившись за шерсть пестрое сломанное перо, к лапам и широкой груди зеленой броней пристали цепкие семена вездесущих репея, хвоща и подмаренника. Волк фыркнул, встряхнулся — часть перьев и колючек спланировала на пол — и, ухватив Грэма за штанину, потянул к двери, прилагая к этому все усилия своего немаленького в сто шестьдесят с лишним фунтов весом тела.

— Пог… Ричард! Погоди! — Грэм едва успел выкрутить огонь под сковородой на минимум и бросить нож на застеленный выцветшей клеенкой стол. Волк, нетерпеливо ворча и упираясь в пол всеми четырьмя лапами, тащил его за собой.  
— Я иду, иду. Господи, где ты так уделался? — проворчал он, открывая дверь. Зверь молнией выскользнул наружу, в два прыжка слетел с крыльца и моментально растворился в сгустившейся за очерченным светом фонарей темноте. Грэм щелкнул выключателем возле двери: галогеновый прожектор осветил просторную поляну перед домом до самых ворот, под которые как раз пролазил Ричард, пятясь задом, грозно ворча, и волоча за собой тяжелую — фунтов в двадцать — индейку. Шея была свернута, голова с круглым глазом-бусиной болталась в пасти волка словно тряпичная игрушка. Изломанное крыло с выдранными и обломанными перьями торчало под неестественным углом, половины перьев в богатом хвосте не хватало. Под низкой створкой ворот тушка застряла. Ричард, сердясь, припал на все четыре лапы, глухо рыча и пытаясь вытянуть непослушный трофей.

— Я подозревал, что консервов ты не захочешь, — покачал головой Грэм, подходя ближе. От птицы вкусно пахло свежей кровью. Ричард выпустил порядком измочаленную шею, клацнул зубами и, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, выжидательно уставился на Грэма светлыми глазищами, мотая из стороны в сторону пушистым хвостом. Птица была еще теплой. Волк коротко заскулил, когда Грэм, бросив птицу на колоду, где давеча мылся, ударом топора отделил голову от тушки, но, поймав ее на лету, улегся рядом и, зажав голову между лап, принялся слизывать кровь и обдирать кожу.

Оперение выдергивалось легко, хотя под конец тушку пришлось все-таки ошпарить. Уцелевшие перья с хвоста Грэм тянул по одному плоскогубцами: красивый пестрый узор было жалко портить. При появлении паяльной лампы, облизывающийся Ричард настороженно зарычал, отбежал на несколько шагов, и беспокойной тенью метался вдоль крыльца по кривой дуге, пока пламя гудело, охватывая уменьшившуюся после ощипывания раза в два, но все равно увесистую тушку. Вкусно запахло паленой кожей, и желудок Грэма голодно заурчал. Волк недовольно фыркнул, сверкая немигающими светлыми глазищами. Грэм бросил на колоду давно задубевший от крови кусок брезента, чтобы птица не скользила, и аккуратно взрезал тушку внизу живота. Почуяв запах внутренностей и крови, волк приподнял уши и подполз чуть поближе, подозрительно косясь на поставленную на крыльцо паяльную лампу.

— Иди сюда, niijikiwe, — усмехнулся Грэм, взрезая жировую ткань и запуская руку в тушку по самое запястье, — сейчас вкусненьким угощу.  
Розовый язык мазнул по темному носу, волк подобрался поближе, неотрывно наблюдая, как Грэм аккуратно вытягивает из тушки комок внутренностей: сизый пищевод, плотно набитый мешочек желудка, небольшой розовый комок сердца и тяжелую, облепленную желтоватой жировой тканью полоску печени. Большая лапа аккуратно легла на край колоды, где Грэм потрошил тушку. Волк коротко заскулил.

— Держи. — Несколькими взмахами ножа Грэм отделил печень от комка внутренностей и протянул волку. Зверь заглотил сочную, мясистую плоть в один присест — только успели щелкнуть зубы — и уселся рядом, во все глаза глядя на скапливающуюся в тушке кровь. Грэм фыркнул, собрал багровую, остывшую уже жидкость в пригоршню и протянул зверю. Ричард торопливо облизал ладонь дочиста: шершавый язык просочился даже между плотно сомкнутых пальцев, не упустив ни капли. Грэм вытянул остатки жира и жил из тушки, вскрыл желудок, вытряс в сторонку комки травы и мелкие камешки и отдал Ричарду вместе с остальными потрохами.

Он со вздохом распрямился. Стемнело. На западе кромка леса еще выделялась верхушками елей на фоне темно-фиолетового неба, но весь остальной небосклон был подернут бархатом ночи, богато расшитым мириадами звезд. Возле светильников кружилась ночная мошкара, волк сосредоточенно, уже больше ради удовольствия, чем от голода, драл внутренности зубами. Поднявшийся ветер беспокойно шелестел листвой. С сочным звуком лопнули жесткие жилы. Волк мотнул высоко вздернутой головой, стряхивая со спинки носа попавшие туда ошметки. Грэм почесал его за ухом перемазанной во внутренностях птицы рукой и, подхватив тушку, стряхнул с брезента остатки жировой ткани, кожи и потрохов. Часть кусочков Ричард подхватил на лету, остальное без труда выискал в траве возле колоды и, довольно облизываясь, в два пряжка взлетел на крыльцо, обогнав Грэма. Запустив его внутрь, Грэм выключил освещающий поляну перед домом прожектор, постоял, вслушиваясь в шорохи и шелест ночного леса, и войдя в дом, захлопнул за собой дверь.

Через три четверти часа, сыто рыгнув, Грэм опустил руку с обглоданной костью. Влажный нос ткнулся в ладонь, теплый язык облизал пальцы, и Ричард с аппетитом захрустел угощением.  
— Ненасытный, — проворчал Грэм, поглаживая себя по животу. В ответ разгрызаемая волком кость захрустела особенно смачно. Грэм молча закатил глаза и отхлебнул смородиновый чай.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он смог заставить себя подняться и собрать со стола посуду. Водруженная на засыпанный картошкой поддон и обмазанная сметаной тушка индейки — ну, то, что от нее осталось после того, как Грэм откромсал пару кусков на «отбивную по-быстрому» — медленно румянилась в духовке. Ричард догрыз гость, раздвинул лапы, которыми ее придерживал, и, убедившись, что на полу не осталось ни одного кусочка, с довольным выдохом опустил морду на теплые доски. Неторопливо ополаскивая посуду, Грэм покосился на него.  
— Я ведь, между прочим, могу и привыкнуть, — усмехнувшись в бороду, сказал он. Волк, оторвавшись от созерцания внутренностей духовки, тихо фыркнул, подняв с пола перед носом пылинки.  
Грэм улыбнулся.

***

— Скажи мне, что у нас остались чистые полотенца, — стуча зубами, проговорил Ричард. Капли воды сверкали в разгорающемся утреннем свете, скатываясь по его покрытой мурашками коже. Был восьмой час утра, шедшая на убыль луна еле различимым лепестком дикой вишни висела над кромкой подернутого утренним туманом леса. Грэм, стараясь не глядеть в его сторону, протянул простыню: ту самую, в которой тот три дня назад оборачивался.  
— Все что есть…  
Ричард мрачно посмотрел на темные волоски волчьей шерсти, хорошо заметные на белой ткани и проделанные острыми когтями прорехи, со вздохом сложил простынь пополам, готовясь обмотать бедра, и вдруг замер, по-волчьи склонив набок голову.  
Грэм тоже прислушался и, не удержавшись, хохотнул.  
В чистом утреннем небе бодро шумела лопастями винта приближающаяся вертушка. 


End file.
